sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor Trolls
Here, we will discuss all of the low-lifes on the Sporum who are worth having a few words, but by no means worth an entire page for themselves. Do not post more than necessary, especially so for currently active trolls. 1MnChzBrGrApKlpS 1MnChzBrGrApKlpS '''is a typical low-caliber spammer, troll, and n00b, although one who can be reformed if they want to take the right guidance. This user began by posting mindless posts, and then complaining by asking how he was trolling. More stupid posts ensued, and although they had good grammar, the content of the posts was entirely meaningless. In spite of his low number of posts, he has been around since mid-to-late 2010.This user made an incredibly n00bish post, of which we are lucky to have a photo of: , but luckily for us, not quite there yet.]] We also have 1MnChzBrGrApKlpS's profile, which you can look at if you want to see the full extent of the stupidity spouted by this user. ALFDCLXVI '''ALFDCLXVI is a troll, pure and simple. He taunted and flamed promising newbs for a long time, until he was finally banned for harassing Darwin2011 . Oddly, he is the farthest thing from your usual spammer and troll, as seen in the picture to the left. Unlike most trolls he is not a teenager, but actually is an adult with a daughter. Yet, he is still a troll. At one point, he was a skilled creator and well-known Sporumer famous for his creature mechs. However, those days are long gone by and his only real claim to fame, or indeed mere legitimacy, on the Sporum of today is the fact that he created the signature of SporeMasterSlime. At present he is merely as another low-life spammer and flamer. . alienhornbacher alienhornbacher was a drama llama spammed on September 8, 2010. He started off making a thread about gathering a "Noob Army" to defeat the popular people. He eventually turned to the self-deprecating side by making a thread called "I suck come be mean to me for fun" and then made a thread titled "R.I.P Alienhornbacher". It was locked immediately by SMCopper, who subsequently banned him. He made a brief return to the Sporums after that banning, and had been thought gone but he returned on Sunday 31st of July, under the name alienhornbacher'2. '''The alt created yet another thread, the title is the same as the name. http://forum.spore.com/jforum/posts/list/0/74107.page#3438818 Alienhornbacher2 claims to be the mother of Alienhornbacher, although spammer alts often claim familial relationships in failed attemts to gain impunity for their attacks. ------------- Actually I, Sharples88 made this alt to annoy other users. :) BlaglFlarg '''BlaglFlarg' is a failure who believes that by placing coding in his posts, he can adversely affect the Sporum. Adding code in one's posts can only have an effect if the poster is an admin, and therefore, this user looked like the pathetic "1337 -4><0r" that he is. Here is a look at a post where he did something completely stupid: : Account.sporemasterblackbird.delete; : var sporemasterblackbird A failure for you. Claw Reacher Claw Reacher was a troll who spammed about Wizard 101 primarily in the summer of 2009, but also briefly during October of 2010 and then January 2011. He was also noted for insulting any users who went against him, or even had names similar to his. He was banned every time. On August 13, 2011, Claw Reacher returned, posting on the "Is Spore Getting Old?" thread by IsmonAmbassador. User Needles_10 had previously gotten word about Sharples88 setting up a spam attack in late August. This may be the start of that attack. Clockwork0 Clockwork0 created a controversy in the Science & Spore subforum with a religious thread entitled "Jesus is my savior". He has also spammed in several threads, and abused the report button. He spammed General Discussion with topics about "KENTUCKY FRIED CHICKEN" and other racist topics such as "BLACK GUYS LOVE KFC". GoodaSquirrel GoodaSquirrel repeatedly posted pictures and strings of pictures of squirrels. He made a brief return under his new screenname, GoodaSquirrel2, before being banned. He has returned several times on other alts. vidgamer196 A user called vidgamer196 appeared on the forums on the 21st of April, 2011. With his thread "I, GoodaSquirrel, am turning 8 Today," which was a parody of 34j6_3's own 14th birthday thread, it was clear that he was a troll, and very likely an alt or impersonator of GoodaSquirrel. He copied of vidgamer169's(not to be confused with the troll) signature. His appearance with 5poreMasterSlime has led some to theorize that the two spammers are in league. GoodaSquirrel3 Unlike the previous incarnations of GoodaSquirrel, this user posted absolutely no squirrel spam. Instead, he created text spam continueously. he apparently had very sensitive religious views and is a literalist Christian, but this is most likely just trolling. He keeps on making claims that we will be "taken in the rapture," which, by Darwin2011's interpretation, means that we will be saved. Internetz Internetz is a spammer who was known for being a really Kick Asthin Kutcher person and generally make the Sporum a much better place for everyone. He once got in an argument with GaGa_for_you(which he totally Flippity flopity flop won), and also made a successful topic in S&S, . Eventually though he was banned for being awesome, because as everyone knows moderators are really really helpful to the comunity. He has returned several times but each time the moderators all got together and gave him hugs, moral of the story: Most moderators are totally not awful. Personal note from Internetz: Also, who the frogger moved my section to insignificant others, I mean I can understand 'Minor Troll' but insignificant other? Really? Why can't you people stop touching my page? Just. Don't. Touch. It. Okay? and whoever changed it in the first place is an Ash ketchum. Sincerly, Internetz John987 John987 is a trial alt who posted an adventure by another person to be reviewed, but claimed that it was his own. After it recieved a bad rating, John went into a rage and stated that the Sporumers had no idea what they were talking about, despite the fact that the adventure has been 100% confirmed to be from some other person. John also seems to be a disciple of Rptroll who built upon the latter's teachings, making a creator tips thread which contained many characteristics of his teacher's ideas. John also makes a habit of stealing others' signatures. He may be linked to the user Caravan987 due to several characteristics mentioned on that page, including the 987 in the name. We have John987's profile on file now. MOUNTAINEERMANIA MOUNTAINEERMANIA was once a Sporum member. Known mainly for flaming and necroing, TALKING IN ALL CAPS AS IF HE WERE ADVERTISING OXI-CLEAN, and trolling the Spore Petition Thread, among other things. He was last spotted around Memorial Day 2010. It was believed his disappearance was a test to see if the 10,000 day bans work. They do. sean1111 sean1111 acted like a super-n00b. He is theorized to be an alt of Black_Ice, Pyjamaman, or RegularSpode. He claimed to be a normal Sporum user who was from Spain, but knew neither English nor Spanish. : HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haz intoduction. I'm sean , and I liek spore. Playing wih bases is so much awesome, I like very, very. U all will talk to me on here right!!!!!!!!>>>>>>>>>>??????????? : :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) This user was a n00b on a scale never seen before, making the dumbest and least-thought-out posts. Eventually, he made so many stupid posts, he cranked out the insult that is associated with him to this day: :You talk like girl,stopid girl. Insignificant Others #Acidic_Cliche, whose necroing of several dozen threads left him with the title Grand Necromancer. #Cantthink, the Accuser of other people. #Downrater5 threatened to Downrate people and used smiley spam #Fingerer, bait and switch thread maker. #Screeble used quote bombs to destroy Squeedo's Bar and Grill #Stalina/Braindead410/OxyOxy00, three likely alts who boasted of godhood to the point of spam, possibly banned now. #Street_Fucker, posted like a normal user, and pretended nothing was wrong with his name #YaDigIt, made lots of n00b threads that made him really unpopular. After being compared to Sean1111, he idolized Sean and began posting 1111111111-size text. Got banned, and attempted to use the "it wuz my brother on my account!" trick to escape. #Zedong, who blamed EA for her "son's" mental problems. Posted her email and password, and then encouraged people to hack and spam anonymously. The results were reportedly "interesting"... Category:987 Club Category:Sporum members Category:Spammers Category:Flamerz Category:Trolls Category:Alternate IDs Category:Pointlessly Categorised